The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a terminal apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, various geographical information services that provide geographical information regarding the real world to a user on a computer screen have been implemented. For example, using general map retrieval services that available on the Web, users can grasp what types of buildings or roads arranged in the vicinity of a desired location, and how they arranged. Some services provide images actually shot at a location designated by a user on a map.
Maps provided to users in general map retrieval services are created in advance as static data (two-dimensional or three-dimensional model), and stored in databases. Accordingly, it is difficult to grasp a situation of a city from such maps because the city may change with the lapse of time. For example, a certain business city seems, on a map, to be a downtown with commercial building clustered therein. Although the city is certainly crowded with a lot of people on weekdays, the city may be visited by few people and vacant on holidays.
Ulrich Neumann, Suya You, Jinhui Hu, Bolan Jiang, and Ismail Oner Sebe, “Visualizing Reality in an Augmented Virtual Environment,” University of Southern California propose a technique of dynamically updating a three-dimensional model by detecting a dynamic change (such as movement of a person or a vehicle) in the real world via a camera and another sensor, and applying the detected change to the static three-dimensional model. Ulrich Neumann, Suya You, Jinhui Hu, Bolan Jiang, and Ismail Oner Sebe, “Visualizing Reality in an Augmented Virtual Environment,” University of Southern California specifically describes a system that is actually constructed by using a campus of a university as a model space.